Christmas in the Car
by Wings of Stars
Summary: The Christmas-y sequel to


A/N: I own absolutely NOTHING. So don't sue me. . . and it's not worth the effort anyway. This is the Christmas-y sequel to "Where Life May Lead. . ." You should probably read that one first. It's just to make everyone feel all warm inside. Don't you just love those?? On with the story!

* * * *

It was Christmas Eve day, and Harry and Hermione had both decided to go home for the holidays. Hermione had surprised Harry by showing up at his house in the morning. Now they were sitting in Hermione's car, driving down a snowy country road, on their way back to her house.

"When did you learn to drive?" Harry asked, becoming curious for the first time.

"Over the summer, my parents insisted that I learn," Hermione said, taking her eyes off the road for the briefest moment to sneak a glance at him. They were seventeen now, and it had been just over a year since they had started going out. A lot of the girls at school were envious, but most of them had given up any hope of ever being with Harry.

"Lucky you. The only thing my aunt and uncle insisted I do was get a haircut," Harry said. Hermione laughed, but kept her eyes on the road. It had began to snow a half hour before, and the density of the snow was becoming more and more thick. After a few minutes, Hermione could barely see the road.

"Harry," she said as she stopped the car. "I can't see anymore. I don't think it's safe to drive."

"I agree. Do you have any blankets or anything in the trunk?"

"Yes, and it's a good thing, too. Here," she handed him the key, "and hurry."

"I will," he assured her, taking the key and disappearing for a minute. When he came back, his arms were loaded with blankets and the like. 

"Well, what are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking that we should get in the back seat where it would be much more comfortable," he said, climbing into the back seat.

"Okay," Hermione replied, "but don't go and get any ideas." She was joking with the last sentence. She knew Harry would never try anything like that with her.

He smiled at the comment, and began kicking off her shoes. Hermione did the same and climbed into the back seat with him. He was laying down on his back, and she cuddled up on top of him, and pulled the blanket over both of them.

"You know, Harry, you don't make the greatest pillow," she said sarcastically, trying to "fluff" him like a pillow. [that sounded kind of awkward, huh?]

"Yeah, well having you on top of me isn't exactly comfortable, either," Harry shot back.

Hermione ignored the comment and stopped squirming, putting her arms around Harry's neck. He put his arms around her waist, and soon they fell asleep.

"Hermione! Stop squirming!" Harry yelled in a whisper. [oxymoron there]

"What?" Hermione asked, blinking. She was still on top of Harry, although she was freezing.

"You kicked all of the blankets off," Harry whined.

Hermione retrieved them off of the floor and noticed that the snow was almost as deep as her car was tall. "Harry," she said with a smirk on her face, "It looks as if we're going to spend Christmas in the car."

"We'll worry about that later," Harry said, noticing that it was still pitch black outside. The nestled closer together, and fell asleep again.

"Harry," Hermione said softly into Harry's ear, just waking him up. It was Christmas morning and they were still in Hermione's car, all but buried in the snow.

"What?" Harry groaned.

"Merry Christmas," she said, kissing him.

"Hermione, I have a present for you," he said mischievously and confidently. His insides were shaking with fear. 

"What??" she questioned, smiling.

Harry sat up and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee [even in the car!] and opened it. It contained a gorgeous silver engagement ring. "Hermione," he said, taking her hand, "Will you marry me??"

Hermione started crying and hugged him. "Of course, Harry," she cried. He placed the engagement ring on her ring finger, which was shaking terribly.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," he said, kissing her. He then held her face in his hands and looked at her.

"Merry Christmas," she cried.

* * * *

I may or may not do I sequel. It depends on what you guys think. Any and all flames will be used to feed my fire-eating ferret. And on, and on. . . Thank you much!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
